


Time Flies

by MoonCat163



Series: Time with Loki [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Who likes cheesecake, all alone in Avengers Tower, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: You and Loki have returned to the city, after spending weeks in the vacation cabin where you’d been taken to recuperate. You’ve mostly recovered physically but mentally, you still had a hard time not blaming yourself for embroiling Loki in the situation with Evan. He’s told you that he doesn’t blame you, but still, the guilt weighs on you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Time with Loki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Time Flies

_ “Stop trying to stuff food down my throat!”  _ You snapped, eyes flashing. 

The outburst was enough to cause everyone to stop what they were doing in order to look your way. You shouldn’t have done it, as it was so out of character for you, but you’d had enough and couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Several weeks had passed since Loki brought you home from the cabin where Natasha had taken you to recuperate after being injured at the Starks’ Christmas ball. While you were slowly getting better, your appetite wasn’t rebounding enough to ease the concern of the others. Loki’s cooking tempted you the most, but there were simply days where you didn’t care to eat. Natasha and Tony both urged you to visit the therapist he had on the payroll for the employees, but you’d dug in your heels on that. 

Natasha merely looked across the table at you, her arms crossed, while her face remained stoic. Loki reached over to place his hand on your knee and squeezed gently. 

“I simply reminded you that we were having strawberry cheesecake for dessert,” she finally remarked. “It is still your favorite, isn’t it?”

“And I told you that I didn’t want any,” you retorted, unable to rein in your anger.

She went silent again, just watching until you got up and left the table. Loki followed soon after, and found you in his bed, burrowed beneath the covers and with a pillow over your head for good measure. When he closed the door softly behind him, you spoke from your little nest. 

“Don’t...just  _ don’t _ …”

While he’d hardly made a sound, you were so attuned to him that you could sense his presence, his movements. He went around to the opposite side of the bed,  _ his _ side, before propping himself against the headboard and stretching his legs out. Then he waited. He waited patiently until he was certain that you’d fallen asleep, but then the pillow moved slightly before you tossed it aside. Finally, you sat up with a sigh but didn’t look at him while you swiped tears from your cheeks. After a few more minutes, you kicked the covers aside so that you could lay your head on Loki’s abdomen, and then sighed again when his fingers immediately began to caress your scalp. 

“Just when I thought I was getting better,” you whispered, eyes closed. You could hear his heartbeat and feel his breath as he inhaled and exhaled. 

“You’re too hard on yourself,” he replied. 

“I snapped at her over  _ cheesecake!” _

“Yes, I was there,” he agreed, wryly. 

You were quiet for a long time while his fingers calmed you. You reached for his free hand and brought it to your lips, where you pressed a kiss into his palm.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I know,” he murmured.

The team was on alert for a mission, and the call could come at any time, which would have them scrambling for a quinjet. The mission was such that it would take the whole team into the field, and you dreaded having him gone for who knows how long. 

You didn’t want to be left alone, yet you were becoming stir crazy because Tony and Pepper both refused to let you get back to work just yet. You also struggled with the thought that it wasn’t fair to him to be tethered to you. He stayed around you, without actually hovering, as he had no outside interests other than training, reading or cooking. To get a smile from you, he would also use seidr to produce a tiny Pegasus or a dragon, as he’d done at the cabin the past summer. 

Once again you went silent, stirring only when a soft knock came at the door. Natasha peeked in at Loki’s call to come in, then she came in further, holding something in her hand. You sat up and arranged yourself beside Loki. 

“So, cheesecake?” She asked, while holding out the plate. 

“You’re very brave,” you told her, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

“So I’ve been told,” she grinned, as she handed it to you, then plopped on the bed. “Tonight, Tony is taking us to dinner. Hopefully, we won’t have to leave during…”

“I don’t know —“ you interrupted, already trying to think up an excuse to stay home. 

“Nope, you’re going,” she interrupted you back. “It’s a makeup dinner for not getting to enjoy the gala that you worked so hard on. Besides, it will give you a chance to wear some of your new jewelry, and maybe one of those dresses you haven’t worn yet.”

Your fingers automatically went to the emerald pendant that Loki had given you, which you never took off. He’d assured you that the chain wouldn’t break: he’d reinforced it with seidr, so there was no chance of losing or damaging it. You also still wore the diamond tennis bracelet that Tony and Pepper had given you. 

“And I guess you’re going?” You asked Loki, after spooning a bite of cheesecake and strawberry into your mouth. 

“Of course,” he replied. “I am learning to place nice with Midgardians. What did you call it? A team building exercise?”

“Yeah,” you responded, knowing that he still didn’t care to go out among people often. If they recognized him, they would usually give him a wide berth while avoiding eye contact, or they would brazenly stare at him with thinly veiled hatred or disdain. You or one of the others would distract him from those baleful glares, because he could undo everything that Thor and Tony had done to give him positive PR.

“If you want, I can help you with your dress and gems,” Natasha added. 

“Alright,” you agreed. “Is this Geno’s cheesecake?”

“Yep, he sent several over.”

Geno was an executive chef that Tony had befriended after visiting the chef’s restaurant. Geno would occasionally send new dishes or desserts to the Avengers level for tasting. You liked his cheesecake most of all, so he’d send several over with your name on them, although you were more than willing to share. Once you’d finished with the plate, you passed it to Nat, who then placed it on the nightstand. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry for snapping at you.” You bumped her shoulder with yours. 

“It’s okay.” She returned the gesture. “So, I’ll leave you alone now.”

With that, she took the plate on her way out. After the door closed behind her, you turned to Loki and put your head on his shoulder. You felt that you could sleep some more, but all you’ve done since the first of the year was sleep or pace restlessly. When he could convince you to accompany him, he’d take you to the training room or to the pool for a bit of exercise. Sometimes you’d just sit and watch while the team trained. 

“Alright, I have laundry to do,” you finally said, sitting up. “I should help with the dishes, too.”

“They probably have those done already,” he responded, before accepting the kiss you pressed against his lips. 

You shrugged with a smile. “I can make a grocery list or something.”

“Hmmm.” Loki stroked your cheek gently. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you replied. “So, unless you intend to stay in bed all day —“

Loki moved fast to roll you almost completely beneath him while you laughed softly. He nuzzled at your ear, delighting in the giggle, before your fingers tightened in his hair. 

“I could be persuaded,” he assured you. “Persuade me.”

So you did, and it was several hours before you started your laundry. The dishes were already done, of course, so you did busy yourself with making a grocery list. If you couldn’t work yet, and were staring at the likelihood of being by yourself for days, if not weeks, then you meant to have food, whether you felt like eating or not. 

You also had your computer, along with the next event on the calendar that the Starks would be hosting, so you could get a head start on that. Loki had reluctantly gone to another briefing, so the floor was empty at the moment. When the team returned, you were in the living room channel surfing. 

“Whatcha watching?” Bucky asked, after sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. He and Loki had an unspoken agreement: Bucky wouldn’t sit too close to you, and Loki wouldn’t toss him off the balcony. Loki tolerated him more, but still wanted a buffer between the two of you. 

“Nothing. There are three thousand channels and nothing on, not even on the Spanish channels,” you griped, but grinned at him. 

You tossed the remote to him so that he could select something to watch, and he ended up settling for a black and white movie. A few minutes passed before Loki arrived, and he sat down beside you and took your hand. 

“Any news on the mission?” You asked. 

“Not yet,” he replied. 

“Good.” 

You still dreaded the time when they would be called out, but there was no avoiding it. Loki leaned over to kiss your temple while gently squeezing your fingers. 

“I will come back to you as quickly as I can, Little Wolf,” he murmured. “You know that.”

— — —

That evening, Natasha helped you pick out a dress and jewelry to go with it. It felt odd being in your apartment, since Loki insisted that you sleep in his bed ever since your return from the cabin. Technically, you hadn’t moved in with him, since your own apartment still had your things, but your everyday clothing had begun a slow migration to his bedroom. He’d even cleared out drawers and made a space in his closet for you. 

“Very pretty,” she told you, as you studied yourself in the mirror. You didn’t quite agree, since you still didn’t feel your best, although the terrible bruising around your throat had faded over time. You still wore Loki’s gift, and along with your tennis bracelet, sported earrings and a ring from your safe. 

“Thanks,” you replied, while tweaking your hair a bit. 

“Ready?” She asked. 

— —

After dinner, Loki held your hand as he escorted you and Natasha through the lobby of the tower, with Tony, Steve, Bucky and Thor slightly in the lead. Just halfway to the elevators, you heard someone call your name, your  _ real _ name. 

Your nails bit hard into Loki’s skin after you turned to see who had called out to you. Natasha glanced at you before meeting Loki’s questioning gaze. 

“I’ll be right back,” you told Loki, as he took your coat. Natasha laid her hand on his forearm to keep him from following when you walked toward an elderly man. 

“Who is that?” Loki asked. 

Before she answered, Natasha looked at Tony, who had recognized the man. Tony quietly ushered the others closer to her and Loki. 

“Evan‘s father,” she finally replied. 

Loki tensed at that, but didn’t attempt to leave the group. They all watched once you’d reached the man, with Loki shifting slightly when he took both your hands. You and Mr. Ransley spoke quietly, with him shaking your clasped hands occasionally. At one point, he reached up to touch your cheek, and then you hugged him. When he turned away to leave, you stood still until he got to the door, where an assistant waited for him. 

Once he was out of sight, you returned to the group, but walked straight to the elevator without a word, leaving them to follow. They all could tell that you were upset, so the ride up was made in silence. You took your coat from Loki in order to hang it up in your own room, but when you didn’t return immediately, Natasha came to check on you. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, after finding you sitting on the edge of your bed, studying the ring you wore. 

“Yes, and no,” you responded. “I’ve been so focused on what Evan did to me, that I didn’t think about how his father would be suffering, too.”

Natasha took your hand, squeezing when she felt you shaking. She didn’t say anything, wanting to allow you time to finish. 

“Selfish, hunh?” You asked, not really expecting an answer. “Here I am, feeling sorry for myself, and he’s lost his son...even though Evan abused him in a way, too.”

“You’re the most unselfish person that I know,” Nat replied. “You give of yourself to help others feel more comfortable. Just look at Loki, and Bucky. Loki has come a  _ long _ way since he arrived here last year. So has Bucky.”

“I could have ruined everything for Loki. If he hadn’t gotten involved with me, he would have never come close to attacking Evan.”

“You don’t know that. You inspire protectiveness and loyalty, and Loki would probably have done the same thing, regardless of your relationship. Any of us would have protected you, if we’d gotten there first.”

She reached up to brush a strand of hair behind your ear, then put her arm across your shoulders for a hug. 

“You know, there aren’t many people who can claim that the Avengers have their back.” She’d said this teasingly, even though it was true. 

You couldn’t help but give an unladylike snort at that. “The Avengers shouldn’t bother with someone who’s selfish and too stupid to stay out of trouble.”

Before Natasha could respond to that, Loki’s voice interrupted the conversation, and you both could tell that he was angry. 

“Stark sent me to tell you that we’ve got the call,” he told her. “I’ll be along in a moment.”

“Alright.” Natasha hugged you again before getting up to leave. 

Once she was gone, Loki closed the door firmly, and then turned back to you. The expression on his face made you wary, although you knew that he wouldn’t hurt you. Nervously, you stood to put your ring and earrings into your safe, then kicked your shoes off and put them in the closet. You then turned your back to him and held your hair out of the way while he unzipped your dress. You let it fall to the floor, then hung it up. Now you were only in your underwear, bracelet and necklace. 

“I should paddle your backside,” he finally commented, after snagging you around the waist, then pulling you onto his lap when he sat on the bed. “If I ever hear you say that you’re stupid again, I won’t hesitate.”

You nodded, uncertain whether he’d follow through, but sensed that he would indeed turn you over his lap. Your hands slid through his hair as an appeasement, causing him to groan slightly. 

“Now, while we’re gone, you’re to sleep in my bed. Jarvis will keep Stark updated, who will in turn update me. I expect you to eat adequately, and you’re not to attempt any work until Ms. Potts or Stark says that you can. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” you replied, with a nod. 

“Good.” His arms tightened around you in a firm hug. “Now, I must go. Behave, hmmm?”

— — — 

Now you were alone on the entire floor that housed the Avengers. You’d slept in Loki’s bed as instructed, and felt so lost in it without him occupying the other half. One bright side was that his scent lingered on the sheets, and on the casual tee shirts that he wore for lounging. After tossing and turning for more than an hour, you donned one of the shirts and finally got to sleep before a nightmare about Evan, the first one in weeks, jerked you awake. You started to reach for Loki, only to remember that he wasn’t there. It took you a long time to get back to sleep. 

By the second full day, you were ready to explode from boredom. You had done more laundry than you cared to admit. You’d taken the liberty of raiding the others’ rooms for towels, etc., and for items that didn’t need to be dry cleaned. After folding and putting items back into their respective rooms, you then arranged for dry cleaning to be picked up, making sure that each item was carefully tagged with correct names, then put back where you’d gotten them once they were returned. 

You also looked at Loki’s massive closet but noped it out of there, because you thought that he really  _ would _ paddle you if any of his things were ruined, although you did wash his towels and cotton tees, socks, etc. Then you went to your room in order to purge items that you no longer wore or needed. While you were pulling things from the closet, you found a bag stuffed in the bottom that you didn’t recall putting there. 

When you emptied it out on your bed, you stood in shock, and tried not to just lose it. It was the dress that you’d worn to the Christmas gala, and when you spread it out with shaking hands, you realized that it was ruined, since it had been cut off of you by the medics. The bag also held the wilted remains of the flower crown, along with the shoes you’d worn. Without a word, you put the items back into the bag, then tossed it into the garbage. You didn’t need the reminder; you would never forget what had happened. 

By day three, you finished purging your room and kept some things that were important to you. The rest were either donated or thrown away. You celebrated by taking a bottle of wine and a glass onto the promenade and spent time in the hammock, just relaxing and watching the clouds, until the cold drove you back inside. 

You spent the remainder of the day clearing the kitchen and fridge of stale or expired food, then scrubbed the fridge, oven and cabinets. Then you swept and mopped, after confiscating supplies from a housekeeper who looked at you like you were out of your mind when you dismissed her. 

By day four, you were reduced to having Jarvis play some classic rock music while you danced around, doing a bad imitation of Tom Cruise by sliding around the floor with socks on. You didn’t have any boxer shorts, which was something that you made a mental note to get, and you certainly weren’t going to borrow any from the only two guys that wore them. 

Each night, you fell into bed exhausted, which didn’t leave much room for missing Loki and the others; by the time they returned, you probably would have the whole space redecorated for them. 

Jarvis did frequently give you updates, or messages from Loki or Natasha, but there wasn’t an estimated time for them to be home. Natasha hadn’t even texted you, although you knew that she would when she could. 

So, after you finished cleaning everything you possibly could, you worked on your computer, making notes for the next event. Pepper was on a (convenient) business trip, so you couldn’t contact her. Each evening you saved your work, then the next day, you could no longer find your notes. The first time, you thought that you hadn’t saved the information correctly, but the second time it happened, you had a sneaking suspicion that Jarvis erased your work each night. 

There wasn’t a way to foil the AI if you used electronics, so you simply kept handwritten notes, which worked until your access to Pepper’s calendars was restricted. You screamed in frustration then, telling Jarvis to let Tony know that you were about to use the card he’d given you for Loki and spend an  _ obscene _ amount of money unless they let you do  _ something. _

“Good.” Jarvis relayed the message from Tony. 

Now that was a challenge that you couldn’t run from, except you had no idea what Tony would consider “obscene”, since he could drop millions on a building at a moment’s notice, especially if it was about to be destroyed by the Hulk. 

“Tell him I’m buying a car,” you instructed Jarvis. 

“Get a good one.”

“I’m getting Loki one, too.”

“Ah, his and hers. Go for it.”

“You know, you just suck the joy out of everything.”

“You know me, kid.” You could almost see Tony’s shrug and his grin. 

You finally swore, rather deflated. It might have been better to just spend the money first, and then let him see the bill afterwards. This was a missed opportunity. 

“Cap says ‘language.’”

“Yeah, right,” you muttered, dropping your head into your hands. “Get back to work.”

— — —

When the team did finally get home, it was rather late, and you had already gone to bed. Jarvis warned them that you had purged the whole floor, except for personal items, bought new area rugs, as well as new bed linens and towels. Each person still had their personal colors, and their apartments also sported new artwork. 

“I’m surprised she didn’t paint the whole place,” Tony remarked.

“That was next on the agenda, sir,” the AI replied. “She’s quite tired.”

“I imagine so,” Tony chuckled. “Alright, go get some rest. We’ll debrief tomorrow.”

Everyone went to their own apartments, being careful not to make any sound when they passed Loki’s door. Loki slipped into the bedroom silently before going to shower. There had been some fighting, and he had a small amount of blood on him, which he wanted to wash away to prevent any chance of you smelling it. He was exhausted, yet took several minutes to look into your sleeping face before he went to his side of the bed and slid in beside you. 

Several hours later, you woke slightly when you felt something cool, yet warm, against your back. It took a moment before you realized that Loki was home, and that he was asleep against you with an arm across your waist. You squeezed his hand before turning to face him; he pulled you close when he rolled onto his back. 

When you were able to see his face, your eyes widened slightly but you kept still so that you wouldn’t wake him. He must have felt your scrutiny, though, because he took a deep breath before opening his eyes. 

“Hi,” he murmured, sleepily. 

“Hey,” you responded as you leaned forward to kiss him. 

“We’ve only been back for a couple of hours.” His voice was soft and raspy with sleep and exhaustion. 

“I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” His eyes fluttered closed when you gently ran a fingertip along his cheek, then through a stray tendril of hair. 

“Loki?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re blue.”

He stiffened before raising a hand up to look at it. “I’m sorry, Tala. I hope I didn’t-“

“You didn’t, and you don’t have to change back, at least not in here,” you assured him. “Can I kiss you again?”

You knew that he was uneasy with his Jotun form, but since he’d already shown it to you once, it didn’t startle you. You realized he must have been  _ very _ tired to drop the Æsir form without being aware. 

“You don’t have to ask, you know that,” he replied. 

“I know,” you said, softly. 

Loki caressed your cheek before circling the back of your neck in order to pull your lips down to his. His lips were cool, as was his breath, but wasn’t so cold as to be uncomfortable. After a moment, he guided your head to his shoulder before wrapping both arms around you. 

“Tomorrow, I think, we will spend the day in bed,” he said, kissing your forehead. 

“After the debriefing.”

“After the debriefing,” he acknowledged with a sigh. “Then you can tell me what you’ve done for the last three weeks. I heard that you’ve been very busy.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t bring myself to spend Tony’s money out of spite, so he got off lightly,” you replied. “Just spent enough to freshen the place up. Painting was next.”

“I trust you’ve been eating?” His voice got softer as sleep crept up on him again. 

“Yes. All the exertion worked up an appetite, you’ll be glad to know.”

“Good.” 

“Go back to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow,” you whispered, while gently stroking his throat and collarbone.

It was almost daybreak when you were awakened by soft kisses on the back of your neck and shoulders. During the night, you had turned partially onto your stomach, facing away from Loki, and he now crowded over you, anchored on an elbow while he nuzzled at your skin. You shivered at the sensation, and tried to be still when he started grazing your spine with his teeth. 

“I have missed you terribly,” he whispered in your ear.

“Show me,” you whispered. 

You attempted to turn over, but he wouldn’t move enough to allow it, he just pressed you into the mattress while his hand caressed your backside, then slid down your thigh to your knee. You turned your head slightly, and sighed when he kissed your cheek. You could see the arm that held his weight, and was glad to see that his skin was still blue, although the color had started to fade. 

“You can stay in your Jotun form if you want..I don’t mind,” you told him, softly. 

“I don’t usually shift while sleeping,” he replied. 

“You were tired. Was there any fighting?”

“Some, but we were only slightly blooded,” he assured you. 

“Good.” 

You lowered your head onto your pillow when he resumed his attention on your back. After a few minutes, his hand returned to your knee before his touch became more intimate. You quivered from head to toe and gasped when he turned you over rather quickly, and then covered you with his body. He was still in his Jotun form, and you noticed that he watched you intently, looking for any hint that you were uncomfortable.

Loki closed his eyes when you reached up to touch his face; your fingers slid through his hair, and he groaned before capturing your lips in a bruising kiss. His teeth nipped your bottom lip when you ran your hands over his arms and ribs; you then pressed your heels into the backs of his thighs, drawing a low growl from him. 

When he pressed into your warmth, he held himself above you with his hands at your shoulders, which gave you access to his chest. At first, he moved slowly within you, still gauging your reaction to the form that he almost always kept hidden. Your eyes were locked with his, and shined with love and acceptance, while you practically wrapped yourself around him. He claimed you then, moving faster until you quivered and arched toward him. He brought you close to climax, but then became still long enough for the delicious sensation to wane only to start again, teasing until you sobbed for relief. 

Finally, his hard thrusts sent you over the edge; you screamed his name and shuddered when he also climaxed, spilling deep inside you. Loki lowered his chest to yours, and nuzzled at your cheek but drew back when he tasted the salt from the tears on your face. 

“Are you alright? Have I hurt you?” He asked anxiously, his crimson eyes intensely roving over your face. 

“You haven’t hurt me,” you whispered. “It’s just...I love you so much.”

He kissed you possessively before rolling onto his back and holding you close. You burrowed closer, with your head on his shoulder. 

“I feel the same about you,” he murmured. “Now, sleep until I return from the debriefing.”

You reluctantly let him up, after a few more kisses. When he went into the bathroom, you laid back to stare at the ceiling. Loki had told you some of his history, and his heritage, so you knew why he was reticent about showing his true form. When he did let you see what he kept hidden, you did think that he was beautiful. Until Thor had come to Earth, your idea of alien beings had been cultivated mostly by television and sci-fi shows. None of them even remotely resembled the Asgardian prince, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The only characters that you could think of who resembled Loki’s Jotun form were in one film that you’d never even watched. You did feel honored that he trusted you enough to reveal himself to you while at the cabin. And now, even though it was unintentional, he’d fallen asleep beside you and his illusion had lapsed. 

Your heart hurt for him because of the way he’d been treated by Odin, and you hoped that you would never meet the king of Asgard. While you weren’t particularly brave, you felt that you could tell that man a thing or two about what he’d done to his son. It felt good to think that you would actually confront Odin, but you knew that the chance would never come. He’d wouldn’t leave Asgard, and just from listening to Thor and Loki, he likely wouldn’t welcome humans to the Realm Eternal. That thought also made you realize that Loki wouldn’t be able to show you the Valkyrie’s horses; you could live with that if it meant that Loki could remain happy. 

By the time Loki left the bathroom, you had fallen asleep, so he dressed quietly and left for the meeting. When he returned several hours later, you were still asleep, so he joined you again, after telling Jarvis that he wasn’t to be disturbed for anything short of a fire or mission. Once he got settled against your back, he pulled you close and buried his nose in your hair. 

You didn’t move, even when he took your hand and linked his fingers through yours. While his thumb gently rubbed over your fingers, he thought about what had happened that morning. It was very rare for him to unconsciously shift to his Jotun form, even while sleeping. While he  _ was _ exhausted from the mission, having been unable to sleep adequately for any length of time, he still wouldn’t normally shift forms. Loki wondered if it happened because he’d already shown you once, voluntarily, and deep down he knew that you could be trusted and that you weren’t repulsed or afraid of him. 

He pressed a kiss to the curve of your shoulder, thankful that he hadn’t pushed you away. From the very start, when he was first banished from Asgard, he didn’t want anything to do with anyone in this building. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but you had gotten close to him a little at a time after those four days when the team was gone, leaving you and him alone. Then you had invited him to spend three weeks away from the Tower, the city and humans in general. It surprised him how much he enjoyed that; to be truthful, he’d actually had a good time. The time had flown once he accepted (more or less) the banishment; when he stopped resisting, he found that not all Midgardians were beneath notice. 

Now he didn’t know what he’d do without you, and he never wanted to feel the fear and rage that had taken him when he’d found you with Evan’s hand on your neck. If it had been only a few minutes more, the situation would have been disastrous. 

Loki lost his train of thought when you moved slightly before settling again. So, he pushed the memory of that night away while tightening his hold on you. Then he slept, at peace with where he was now, and with his feelings for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving this series open for now; I may add to it from time to time. Feel free to leave questions or comments; I appreciate your taking the time to read my fics! 🙂


End file.
